


succession

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama shows Yamapi how good of a leader he can be.





	succession

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The first thing Koyama thinks as he walks through the door is that nothing has changed. Yamapi’s place still looks the same, with the ratty couch that’s been there for years because it has “sentimental value” and the random decor that Yamapi still blames on Jin even though it’s been over a year since he moved out.

And Yamapi himself looks the same, not necessarily his hair but his face, which lights up when he greets Koyama just like any other time. In fact, Koyama thinks it may be the brightest he’s ever seen it, and this is probably the first time it hasn’t been out of obligation.

“What’s with that look?” Yamapi asks, grinning as he pulls Koyama inside and right into his arms. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Koyama replies, his hands lifting to clutch onto Yamapi’s back a little tighter than he intended. “It’s been awhile.”

“Ah, but I’ve been watching you,” Yamapi says into his shoulder, then pulls away too soon. “You’re doing well, Leader. Better than I ever did.”

Koyama feels his face heat up at the praise, which should mean nothing anymore coming from this guy, but apparently that’s something else that hasn’t changed. “You did your best,” he replies.

“Beer?” Yamapi offers, and Koyama nods as he takes a seat on the couch. A few minutes later, Yamapi returns with two cans and they both pop them open at the same time.

It’s supposed to be a casual visit, one that has taken weeks to correlate due to both of their schedules. Ironically, Koyama adds mentally, and almost laughs out loud. It’s okay to laugh about it now, he thinks. It’s been almost half a year since Yamapi handed over NEWS to him.

There’s a movie on for background noise, something Koyama’s already seen, leading him to focus more on Yamapi as they talk about their families, friends, and finally work. Yamapi’s dieting again, but not as bad as the last time. He laughs at Koyama’s concerned face and says, “Still worrying about me,” as he pats Koyama’s knee. “Don’t ever change, Kei.”

“Why would I change?” Koyama asks. “I’m still me.”

He watches Yamapi’s face as his expression softens. “I know. That’s the best part.”

Koyama is confused until Yamapi grabs him in a spontaneous hug. He used to do it all the time when they worked together, but it’s been so long that Koyama has forgotten how sudden it can be. He’s not one to turn away a hug, though, not that the thought even crossed his mind as he clings back and breathes in the scent of Yamapi’s cologne that reminds him of the past.

“Is it okay to miss you?” Koyama says in a small voice.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Yamapi tells him, his tone as deciding as ever. “No matter what, if you feel it, then it’s okay, because they’re your feelings.”

Koyama laughs. “Everything is so simple to you. I’m jealous.”

“You’re the _perfect_ leader,” Yamapi says, squeezing him for added comfort. “It really should have been you all this time. You’re a natural at it.”

“That’s not…” Koyama trails off, leaning back enough to meet Yamapi’s eyes. “I miss _you_.”

“You don’t have to.” Yamapi reaches for one of Koyama’s hands and laces their fingers together. “I’m right here.”

Koyama takes a deep breath and smiles, a warmth spreading throughout his body from where Yamapi’s rubbing a knuckle with his thumb.

“Tell me,” Yamapi says, and Koyama blinks at him. “Tell me all about them. Your NEWS. I want to hear everything.”

It feels a bit like boasting, Koyama realizes, as he speaks of the others from his new standpoint. He tells Yamapi about Shige and Massu’s constant (friendly) bickering over nearly everything, which is usually solved by a bribe of some sort, and how Tegoshi is clingier than normal.

“Just to you three,” Yamapi points out. “He was usually attached to either me or Ryo-chan at all times. This was a big adjustment for him.”

“The hardest one so far,” Koyama jokes. “They’re fine, though. We were always good at working stuff out, you know.”

“And Leader?” Yamapi prods.

Koyama sighs. “Leader is trying.”

When his eyes return to the other man, Yamapi is pouting at him. It makes Koyama laugh, and he almost says “Who’s the leader here?” until he remembers who _is_. What he does say surprises him: “Put that lip back in your mouth before I do it for you,” and Yamapi’s eyebrows rise all the way up under his bangs.

And he pouts harder. Koyama considers it for two seconds before he presses his thumb to Yamapi’s bottom lip, gently making good on his promise, and he bites his own lip when he feels Yamapi’s tongue on his skin. Yamapi’s staring at him so hard that it burns, a gulp rising in Koyama’s throat until he reminds himself that _he_ started this – he needs to be the one to finish it.

He pulls his hand back, so fast that Yamapi looks stunned, and Koyama realizes what he wants at the exact same time he moves in to take it. Yamapi’s tongue feels much nicer against his, and Koyama’s head spins as his brain catches up with his instincts while Yamapi just holds on and returns everything Koyama gives him. Yamapi was always easygoing like that.

Yamapi’s arms slide around Koyama’s neck, like a girl who’s not a girl, not at all, and Koyama gasps when Yamapi’s fingers play with the hairline on the back of his neck. Gravity shifts and Koyama’s laying down, not on the ratty couch but on Yamapi, legs weaving together as their kiss grows deeper. Koyama’s hands are all over, touching everywhere he’s wanted to touch for years and Yamapi lets him, squirming when Koyama touches him somewhere _good_.

Hands grab his ass and pull _down_ , a deep groan dying on his tongue while his own is belated. Koyama can’t think or control his actions; he’s running on pure emotion and instincts, which grow stronger with each grind of his body against Yamapi’s. It’s hotter than any girl Koyama’s ever been with and Koyama’s fingers sneak under Yamapi’s shirt to touch his skin directly, feeling the muscles under his fingertips and exploring the contours of his chest before dropping to his belt.

They’re kissing too passionately to speak, but Yamapi’s nodding is clear enough and Koyama has his pants open in an instant, Yamapi’s hips arching into his touch and they both gasp when Koyama’s fingers brush against something very, very hard. He takes it in his hand, feeling the weight on his palm and swallowing Yamapi’s whimper of encouragement as he gives it a firm stroke from base to tip.

“ _Kei_ ,” Yamapi murmurs, and it lights a fire inside Koyama that he didn’t know could burn so freely. “Show me you can do it.”

Koyama doesn’t know what they’re talking about anymore, and doesn’t care. He flicks his wrist and drinks down Yamapi’s groan, spreading Yamapi’s legs with both of his and pressing even closer against him. He feels Yamapi’s hands on his skin, strong and confident, and his body rolls into the touch, his own noises joining Yamapi’s as those soft fingers push down his pants and grab his ass. Koyama grinds down more sharply than he’d intended and it makes him hotter.

He doesn’t want to waste anymore time, only the minimum required clothing shoved out of the way as they rush to the next step. Yamapi produces a tube from the pocket of his jeans that are hanging off one leg and Koyama snatches it, coats his fingers and pushes them inside Yamapi with no reservations, one after the other, listening to Yamapi’s body that both protests and welcomes him.

Slowly he stretches him, swallowing Yamapi’s appreciative noises that fuel him to move faster, He feels those strong hands drift around his waist, light enough to leave him trembling, and squeeze the length of his cock. Now he’s the one groaning, his mind racing while he tries to hold back enough for Yamapi’s comfort, and his intentions go out the window when one of Yamapi’s hands leaves for a second and returns slick with lube.

“Fuck, Tomo,” Koyama swears, hips snapping into the touch, and Yamapi hums in pleasure as Koyama gives him a few more jabs and positions himself between Yamapi’s legs. He fuses his mouth to Yamapi’s as a distraction, both for Yamapi and himself as he replaces his fingers with his cock without active thinking.

Yamapi cries out first, his body rocking to accept Koyama inside him while Koyama remains still and a bit in shock from the tightness surrounding him. It takes all of his focus to breathe properly, naturally moving with Yamapi until he’s doing it on his own, pushing in and out like it’s his means to live, his lips falling from Yamapi’s mouth and pressing wherever he can find skin.

“Kei, Kei,” Yamapi breathes over and over, like a mantra, and Koyama’s ego gets a little flustered from the attention. “You feel so good.”

“You… too…” Koyama manages to get out, interrupting himself with a moan when he hits something inside Yamapi that has him tightening even more around him, Koyama clutching onto Yamapi as he thrusts harder to push through it. “Oh, my god.”

If he thought that was good, it’s nothing compared to how it feels when Yamapi shoves his hand between them to touch himself. Koyama leans up to watch, his forehead resting on Yamapi’s shoulder and his damp bangs in his face as sweat covers them both. Yamapi’s voice is gruff and low in his ear as his hand flies up and down his cock, and Koyama’s breathing quickens as he feels Yamapi get closer and closer to release.

“ _Keeeeeei_ ,” Yamapi draws out, and Koyama makes it until he sees fluid at the tip of Yamapi’s cock before closing his eyes and allowing his own orgasm crash over him, squeezing Yamapi as close as he possibly can as he finally lets go of reality for awhile.

When he comes to, Yamapi’s pressing his lips to his face and it’s easy to lean up and capture his lips, the kiss more sensual now that there’s no urgency behind it.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Yamapi says, and Koyama doesn’t ask whether he means here right now or taking his place in NEWS. Either way, Koyama feels the same.


End file.
